Hero Named Bash: World War
by Super Bash
Summary: Bob, a mad man, has started a world war and is using that war to dominate the world! Is there a group of Heroes who can stop him!
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Of Legend

Prequel

There once was a boy named Bob. Bob was a good kid, he always had good grades in high school, a average car, and a nice girlfriend. Bob enjoyed his life. He was a tall, skinny kid, with black hair in a combover, and slightly pale skin. He also has dark tired eyes.

One day, Bob's life took a turn for the worse.

The country of Stirling had gone into a great depression. Bob sold his car, lost his girlfriend, and his grandparents, whom he had been living with, had passed away.

So Bob went to go live with his wealthy Godfather. But he also stayed in school, keeping his grades at an exceptional state.

Bob grew up into a fine young man and went to a good college. He studied politics, dreaming that one day he would run for president.

After graduating college, Bob fell in love with a fine young woman. The dated for some time, and Bob had grew the courage to propose to her.

So one day, Bob went to her apartment with a ring. He went up to her room, knocked on the door, and went inside, the door being unlocked. Bob took one step in, and was shocked at the sight he witnessed. He saw his girlfriend whom he had loved, on the floor with another man. He stood still for a moment, then ran out of the room dropping the ring behind him.

That day, something inside Bob snapped. Bob was no more the happy guy he used to be. Bob became mad, slightly insane.

A few years later, Bob ran for president. It was a good campagin, but he lost. The same week, his Godfather died. Leaving Bob a wealthy man. At his funeral, Bob cried by his grave. He cried a good 20 minutes. Bob then stood up, staring down by the grave, a gave a wicked smile towards the sky.

Bob started planning his future. He no longer wanted the power that came by becoming president he wanted more. He started giving speeches, gaining followers, promising them a better world, more freedom, more posibilities.

He created this group of followers, so he needed a name to call themselves. He named this group, the Renegade.

Bob then set up a funding for soldiers, cyborgs. The money went to researchers giving robot parts into humans.

Bob also sent spies into other countries and regions. Those spies stirred up trouble, and leaving evidence blaming other countries. Aliances were broken between each and every nation. This then started, a world war.

So one day, Bob went down to a city named Embark City, to make a speech in order to gain more followers. He promised them a solution to the end of the war. And many people beleived it.

And so after the speech, as they were putting up everything, Bob started talking to some of his closer associates. As they thought no one was around, they disscused their true paln of world domination. Then they laughed some at how they turned the nations against each other. As they boasted about this subject, they didn't notice the young boy eavesdropping on their conversation. The young boy, crouched behind a crate, had dark brown eyes, and had a serious look on his face. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, and a black T-Shirt with a star on it. He also wore dark blue jeans, and had dark spiky hair. This young boy, was named Bash.

As Bash listened in, he made a small noise due to the shocking conversation. Bob and everyone turned to see Bash on the floor smiling to the awkwardness. Bob then got angry and yelled out "GET HIM!" at which Bash ran away with the associates right after him.

This is the start of how Bash's story, begins.

Chapter 1

"GET HIM!" Yelled Bob.

"Crap!" Bash gasped as he dashed away.

Bash ran all around Embark City dodging and losing the associates Bob had sent after him. Bash turned into an alley way and hid for a bit.

"Looks like...I lost them...Gah! This is trouble." Bash spoke.

He then headed for home. As he went inside, he saw his little sister sing out loud the songs from her I-pod.

"Do you have to do that? Can't you just enjoy the music peacfully?" Bash asked.

"Can't hear you, listening to awesomness. Besides, Jade's music is the best around, you can't just listen, you have to sing it!" His sister replied.

"Whatever, listen, where's mom and dad?" Bash asked her.

"Dad left for an expedition early this morning, if you where up this morning, you would know." She replied.

"Without me! Gah, nevermind. What about mom?" Bash asked.

"Out shopping, she'll be back in a bit. Why?" She asked.

"You know that Bob guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, the one who's getting everyones respect right? Wasn't he also in town today?" She spoke.

"Yeah, and I went to his speech. I stayed after to ask him some questions, and I heard them talking, and laughing about something, so I listened in. and-" Bash spoke.

"You eavesdropped? Oooohhhh." She interupted.

"Listen! He's not the man everyone thinks he is. He's not trying to bring this world peace! He's-" Bash spoke.

"I'M HOME!" Bash's mom yelled out.

"Hi mom!" Bash's sister replied.

"MOM!" Bash yelled as he ran towards her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Mom, Bash was eavesdropping." Bash's sister snitched.

"Bash! Thats not polite." His mom spoke.

"Thats not important, listen mom, that man named Bob he-" Bash explained.

"Oh! That reminds me, he was speaking today, so I dropped by and got you a T-Shirt!" His mom said as she pulled out a Renegade T-Shirt from her bag.

"No!" Bash yelled out as he grabbed the T-Shirt and chuncked it into the trash.

"Oh my." His mom reacted.

"Listen! Bob is EVIL!" Bash tried explaining.

"But I thought you liked Bob and how he's trying to change this world war." His mom questioned.

"Thats just it! He's not trying to stop the world war! He's using it to make the world his own! In fact, he started the world war in order to do this!" Bash explained.

"How do yo know?" His mom asked.

Bash then explained the situation he had gotten in to his mom and sister. They both had puzzled looks on their faces.

"We need to do something!" Bash yelled out.

"What can we do?" His sister asked.

"Thats a good question." His mom responded.

"...The president! Lets tell the president!" Bash exclaimed.

"The president? Are you serious? First of all, we can't get there unless we hitched rides or walked since dad took the only car. Second, how would we even tell him? Its not like we can walk in there and ask, Hi! Can we speak to the president? We're just a couple of paranoid people trying to tell the president that a man is planning on world domination!" His sister explained.

"...you don't have to be so mean about it..." Bash spoke.

"You know, your father left for the captital to go on an expedition with the president. Actually the president is there for just show, but your father is gonna meet him." His mom explained.

"WHAT! Why wasn't I told!" Bash exclaimed.

"Well you were asleep..." His sister spoke.

"Plus it was a last minute invitation. The capital called last night asking your dad if he would go to the capital to help with an expedition, and he got ready right away. Also he didn't want to wake you." His mom explained.

"...i'm gonna kill him when he gets home..." Bash spoke as his sweat dropped.

"Hey, if he had tooken you, then you wouldn't have learned the truth about Bob." His sister explained.

"Well...I guess...but, what now?" Bash asked.

"Only one thing you can do." His mom explained. "You're gonna have to go up there and get to the president and your father."

"What!" Bash and his sister exclaimed.

"Your father went on plenty of adventures at your age, and he did travel the country on foot as well." His mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, but thats dad...I'm not him." Bash spoke.

"But you are his son, and you should be able to do what he did, if not more." His mom explained.

"You're right! I'm gonna go on an adventure like dad!" Bash exc;aimed.

"You see, you even has his confidence." His mom told him smiling.

"And his stupidity..." His sister spoke to herself.

"Well, guess i'm leaving in the morning." Bash said.

"Why so soon?" His sister asked.

"Because, I gotta catch up with dad as soon as possible!" Bash exclaimed.

"We'll wish you luck." His mom promised.

So Bash prepared that afternoon, and got some sleep early. Then the next morning, he left, leaving his mom and sister waving him goodbye.

"Your son is on his way, to be just like you...Mr. Jones." His mom spoke to herself.

"Hey mom, don't you think we should help out somehow?" Bash's sister asked.

"I suppose we could try and spread the word." Bash's mom replied.

The two then went inside the house to plan things out.

Meanwhile

"Awesome, i'm already on an adventure!" Bash spoke.

He then stood in one spot for a moment.

"...which way do I go from here..." Bash thought to himself.

Bash then started walking again with a puzzled look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes Of Legend

Chapter 2

Today we focus up in the moutains. We see a small shack deep inside these mountains known as the Spirit Mountains. Inside this shack, we see a boy and a man, training martial arts. The Man was wearing white training pants, along with a white training top. He had gray fading hair, and slightly mad look on his face.

The boy wore training pants, along with a long sleeved green shirt, rolled up along his arms, underneath a white T-Shirt with a red horizontal oval in the middle of the chest area. He had spikey white hair, with a serious look on his face. He also had his hands bandaged, leaving no skin on his hands showing.

"Good, now kick with all your might!" Spoke the man.

"Yessir!" Exclaimed the boy.

Later, the went outside, and started training with rocks and boulders.

"Punch! Punch with your thumb inside your fist!" Ordered the man.

"Yessir!" Exclaimed the boy.

The boy punched the gigantic boulder, which then shattered to peices. The peices skattered around the boy and the man.

"Good. You are almost ready. Next, I want you to show me your spiritual move." The man spoke.

"Yessir, but, how do I find my spiritual move?" The boy asked.

"You must meditate, the move will come to you. Sit down now and let your mind wander. In 2 hours, meet me at the peak of the mountain. Do not leave this spot until you are certain you have found this move. Understood?" The man asked.

"Yessir understood. But, what happens if I can't learn the move in time sir?" The boy asked.

"Then you will surley die..." The man asked.

The boy just stared as the man walked towards the peak, leaving him behind.

"Better get started..." He said sitting down, and crossing his legs.

He closed his eyes, and let his mind drift. The background had a dark, shadowish texture. Inside his mind, a mental image of the boy was seen sitting down in his meditational state. Other mental images shot passed him. He saw himself training, punching rocks, sitting underneath a waterfall, and wrestling 3 bears at once. Then he saw the man that trained him. Other memories of the man and him training together. Words then popped up, reading "Father".

Suddenly, another mntal image of the boy showed up, smilling in a evil way.

"Whats wrong? Afraid about whats gonna happen?" The mental image spoke.

"Shuddap! I can learn this. I can finish my training!" The boy spoke.

"Come on. This is useless. You know you're gonna die, you should just leave while you have the chance." The mental image spoke.

"I will not! I'm not running, i'm gonna enter that tournament!" The boy spoke.

"And what? Loose the remainder of your hands? You know what happened last time." The mental image spoke.

"SHADDAP! Its not going to happen! I'm better than what I was before!" The boy spoke.

"Bye-bye hands! Ha~ha~ha~! Your hands~ Your hands~! Your hands will be gone! Your body will be smush! And your bones will be broken!" The mental image sang.

"ENOUGH!" The boy screamed.

The mental image vanished, leaving the boy to himself.

"Thats it!" The boy thought to himself.

The boy then got up, noticed the time, and started heading for the peak.

A good ten minutes later, he reached the top seeing the man waiting.

"Are you ready?" The man asked.

"Yessir..." The boy replied.

Alright. Your final task, is to, fight me." The man spoke.

The boy looked up in shock, as the man looked back with a serious look on his face.

"A true martial artist should be ready anytime. We begin now!" The man spoke.

The man then lunged himself towards the boy, kicking and punching at him.

"Whoa, whoa!" The boy cried dodging the man's attacks.

The man threw several punches at the boy, some missing some landing. He also mixed in some kicks, hurting the boy. But the boy retaliated, using some rock shattering punches, and boulder breaking kicks.

The boy and the man went at it. The two soon found themselves locked in front of each other. Both struggling to break the lock, in order to attack the other.

"Now! Use the spirit move now!" The man yelled at the boy.

"Yessir!" The boy yelled out. "Hope this works..."

"BONE BREAKER!" The boy cried out.

He grabbed the man's arm, spun him several times, tossed him in the air, and position himself before the man fell back down. Once the man fell right infront of the boy, before hitting the ground, the boy threw a bone breaking punch into the man, causing him to fly 30 feet in the direction he was punched.

"DAD!" The boy cried out chasing his father.

The boy found his father lying on the ground, painfully groaning.

"Dad...sorry..." The boy cried out.

"That...was...a good one..." The boy's father spoke.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"I'll be fine, I've had worst injuries." He said standing up. "The was an exellent move son, but next time I want you to use more force, I could tell you were holding back." He spoke.

"Yessir." The boy replied.

"I think your ready, I want you to leave tomorrow morning, and find your way to the tournement. You have a month to get there, so make haste son." He spoke.

"Yessir, thank you dad. I promise to win that tournement, and bring pride to our name!" The boy spoke.

"No, not to our name, but to your name son. Your name will be remembered throughout our family, our generations, and through the hall of fame in that tournement." He spoke.

"Yessir. I will do my best!" The boy spoke.

"Come on lets go inside. You need some dinner and rest." He spoke.

"Yessir." The boy spoke as the 2 headed down the mountain towards the shack.

The next morning, the boy set out with his supplies in his backpack. The father waved the boy goodbye, seeing him walk down the mountain.

"Goodbye, and goodluck...Slash..." The father spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Heroes Of Legend

Chapter 3

Somewhere near Embark City...

It is late at night, with the moon high in the sky. An outdoor stage is setup, with people leaving the area. A bit earlier, a teenaged pop star was singing to all of her fans on that stage. She had long, flowing black hair with a pin in it, and wore a black shirt, along with a white mini skirt. She stood with a "I don't care" look on her face. This girl was the teenaged sensation known as Jade.

Jade mostly kept to herself and didn't have many friends. She gave anyone who stared at her a nasty look. But somehow, people love her for it.

Backstage, we see an older man, bald, talking to Jade.

"Its a good thing that your singing is awesome, with you giving everyone a cold stare and everything." The man spoke.

"..." Jade stood.

"Right...Well! You're a hit Jade! We've sold many of your albums, and everywhere, boys and girls alike are buying all of your T-shirts!" The man exclaimed.

"..." Jade stared.

"We need to work on your response... Your next tour starts Next week, you'll sing all over the country for the next year thanks to EC Records!" The man spoke.

"...a whole year?" Jade asked with an upset look on her face.

"Hey, you're a star now, whadaya expect? Now, go sign your pictures for your fans, don't keep them waiting. Oh! And don't forget to smile! People love it when their star smiles!" The man spoke.

"...Rick...can we stop?" Jade asked.

"Stop! Wha'd are you crazy! We're a hit! We gotta make you go furthur, push the limits!" Rick exclaimed.

"..." Jade stood.

"Now get going! You're keeping your fans from your signing! And for the love of God, do not forget to smile!" Rick exclaimed.

"..." Jade stared.

She then walked off the back of the stage. Nearby was a table with tons of pictures of Jade and a marker on it. Standing in front of that table, were fans standing behind one another in a line.

"...sigh..." She spoke.

Elsewhere...

We see Bash, walking by the stage where Jade sung. He's looking confused wondering where he could find a hotel to sleep for the night.

"Man i'm lost, how the hell did I end up at a concert anyways?" He spoke to himself.

Then one of the technical assistants walked by. Bash noticed her and thought he might as well ask for directions since its already close to midnight. He got up, and walked towards her.

"Excuse me miss? Could you tell me where-" Bash tried asking but was interuped.

"Oh! You're looking for the signing? Here come with me its this way." The assistant spoke while grabing onto Bash's arm pulling him towards the table.

"Uh what?" Bash spoke while being pulled.

The assistant pulls Bash into line for Jade's signing. Mostly all of the fans are gone leaving Bash, and two others in line. Bash looks in front of him to see a kid his age waiting in the line anxiously. He thought maybe this kid could tell him where a hotel could be. So he tried asking.

"Uh, excuse me...could you tell me where-" Bash tried to speak, but then the kid turned around surprised and embarassed.

"IT'S FOR M-MY SISTER! I SWEAR!" The kid yelled surprised.

"Uh...what? Whats for your sister?" Bash asked surprised as well.

"The p-picture...i'm getting it signed for m-my sister!" The kid spoke nervously holding out the picture of Jade.

Bash took a look at the picture.

"Huh, the girl in this picture is cute." Bash spoke smiling.

"Of course she is! It's Jade! ...wait...aren't you in line for the signing of Jade?" The kid asked.

"Actually, I was pulled here by some lady...I just wanna know where I can find a hotel..." Bash spoke disapointed.

"A hotel? Your came here, and you didn't even look for a hotel before the concert?" The kid asked.

"Actually, I ended up here by accident. I'm on an adventure you see, and i'm on my way to D.C. to meet up with my dad!" Bash spoke proudly.

"Cool, i'm headed in that direction as well! Well, theres a hotel nearby that i'm staying at for tonight. I can take you there if you want." The kid offered.

"Really? How cool! Thanks a bunch man! We can even head towards D.C. together!" Bash spoke.

"Cool, sounds like fun! Wait, you are walking right?" The kid asked.

"Yup! Oh, my name's Bash by the way!" Bash introduced himself.

"Nice, i'm Slash!" Slash introduced himself.

"And i'm Jade...are you two gonna buy a picture or not?" Jade asked impaciently.

"Oh right! We should get that picture for your sister." Bash spoke.

"R-right...for my sister..." Slash spoke nervously.

"...sigh...five dollars..." Jade demanded.

"R-right h-here!" Slash spoke nervously.

"Oh hey! It's that cute girl from the picture!" Bash exclaimed.

Jade blushed while Slash fell down.

"You didn't know!" Slash asked.

"Know what?" Bash asked.

"That this line was to get her autograph!" Slash exclaimed.

"Nope, I was dragged here so I didn't know nothing. So what was your name again?" Bash asked.

Slash felled again.

"I'm...Jade..." Jade spoke.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Bash!" Bash spoke while extending his arm towards Jade.

"..." Jade sat there staring at the extended hand.

"Whats wrong? You don't shake?" Bash asked still holding out his hand.

"...no ones ever really...tried to shake hands...before..." Jade spoke.

"What! Thats stupid...here!" Bash spoke.

He then grabbed her hand and shook it, like any normal person would.

"Nice! To! Meet! You!" Bash spoke.

Jade stared at her hand, blushing.

All of her life, Jade was a social outcast. She never spoke, she never shook hands, and she never smiled. Nobody would go near her on account of the nasty looks she gave people. But she never intended to give people nasty looks to people, well mostly never intended, that was just her normal look.

So years went by. She attended school like everyone else, but didn't have many friends. Then one day, while she was all alone at a park, she started to sing to herself. Her voice was magical. Birds flew to nearby trees to listen to her sing as she would sing for hours at that park. Everyday, she would go to the same park just to sing to herself, the animals just listened in.

But as she was singing one fine afternoon, a man wondered into that park, enchanted by that singing. He walked closer to the beautiful sound, and soon found Jade behind a tree with many animals around her hypnotized by the melody. This man was Rick, Jade's present day manager. Rick saw that she had talent, and took every oprotunuity he had to make her into what she was today.

Now everyone wanted to be with Jade because of her singing. So now Jade stares at her hand because Bash was the first person who wasn't afraid to talk to her and shake her hand, just as any normal person would. He saw Jade as someone he could be friends with.

"..nice to meet you too..." Jade spoke blushing.

"Welp, we better be going. I gotta get some rest for the adventure. I'm headed to D.C. to find my dad, and he's going for...what were you headed there for anyways?" Bash asked Slash.

"A tournement!" Slash replied.

"A tournement? ...Cool! Can I enter!" Bash asked.

"Well...I don't know...it's a tough tournement for the tough who are very-Sure! Why not?" Slash exclaimed.

"Cool! I gotta train then! So hope to see you again soon Jade! We should hang out sometime!" Bash spoke.

"...h-hang out?" Jade asked.

"Hell yeah! It'll be fun! See ya!" Bash spoke walking away.

"B-bye! Goodluck!" Jade yelled out.

"F-farewell!" Slash spoke nervously while walking away.

"...see ya..." Jade spoke with a dirty look.

Jade sat there by herself, thinking.

"...hangout? ...did he ask me out?" Jade asked herself.

END CHAPTER

**Well, that took longer than expected... Sorry for updating late, my computer was down for awhile.**

**...that I tell to my two readers...**


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes Of Legend

Chapter 4

The next morning...

"Waahhh! It's nice out today!" Bash spoke while streaching his arms out towards the sky.

"It's too early..." Slash moaned.

The two woke up and left the hotel at noon. They had a whole 8 hours till sundown, making them rush to the next city over.

"We better get moving if we want to make it to the city of dreams." Slash spoke.

"Gotcha! Lets move!" Bash said while leaping into the air.

Now I should probably tell this story first. Bash, the 16 year old kid was always hyper as a child. He would literally jump everywhere he went. So he jumped non-stop for 3 years of his life, giving him the ability to leap at most 25 feet into the air.

After his childhood and in his teen years, he would mostly walk everywhere, but jumped when he need to go to distant places or needed to get somewhere fast. This is how most people knew Bash in Embark city, but the word of his skill didn't get outside of the city too much.

Bash, not knowing Slash didn't know, or the fact that Slash couldn't jump as high as him, has just leaped far out leaving Slash behind.

"Whoa! ...hey! WAIT UP!" Slash called out.

"Huh? Oh crap!" Bash spoke.

Bash then instantly turned around, and jumped back to Slash.

"How the hell are you able to do that!" Slash asked.

"Lets just say it's a talent, I don't feel like explaining..." Bash spoke.

"Can you teach me?" Slash asked.

"Sorry, it's a talent passed down through generations of my family." Bash spoke

No it isn't.

"Shut up!" Bash whispered to the narrator.

"Who are you talking to?" Slash asked.

"N-no one..." Bash responded.

"Okay...well can you please teach me!" Slash begged.

"I don't know...then the move wont be unique to me...can you do anything unique?" Bash asked.

"Psshh, can I do anything unique. Watch this." Slash spoke.

Slash then walked up to a tree, cracked his knuckles, and swung his hand in a diagonal motion at an incredible speed towards the tree.

The tree was cut into two, with the top half falling onto the ground.

"Holy crap! Amazing!" Bash exclaimed

"Psshh nothing to it. So can you show me how to jump very high!" Slash asked.

"How about this, i'll show you how to jump high after the tournement. We can use our unique skills in the tournement. That way, we can see who's skill is better than the other's. Good?" Bash asked

"Good!" Slash agreed.

"Alright then, lets get a move on!" Bash spoke.

The duo left the city walking on foot. While elsewhere, we see Jade in her tour bus, staring out the window.

"..." Jade sighed.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Jade's phone started to ring.

"..." Jade answered.

"Jade? At least say something when you answer your phone! Listen, we're gonna have to post-pone your tour for a couple of months. You're okay with that right? Good. Well gotta go, still have some buisiness to take care of!" Rick spoke.

"..." Jade smiled.

Jade continued to look out the window as the bus pressed on. A few moments later, the bus passed by a group of ninjas stomping on what looked and sounded like two girls screaming.

"Stop the bus!" Jade cried out.

The bus came to a screeching stop, then opened it's doors. Jade and her crew came running out, pulled out guns, then pointed them towards the group of ninjas.

The ninjas looked up, sweated a bit, then popped a smoke pellet, and dissapeared into the smoke.

What appeared to be screaming girls, turned out to be Bash and Slash, being beaten by ninjas. The two looked up all embarrased.

"Heh...I might of made a slight mistake..." Bash spoke.

"I could of handled them..." Slash spoke.

"Uh-huh, which was why you were screaming like a girl." Jade replied.

"I wasn't screaming like a girl! Anyways, what was that back there! I thought you said to go towards the left!" Slash complained.

"MY left, and you freaking said one was coming at 12 o' clock!" Bash complained.

"At night!" Slash replied.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Bash spoke.

"You don't even make sense!" Slash argued.

"Obviously you are a bad partner!" Bash spoke.

"You're the bad partner! Those dudes showed up because of you!" Slash argued.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Jade yelled.

"..." Bash and Slash were silenced.

"You said that they were after Bash?" Jade asked Slash.

"Yeah, he pissed of some dude." Slash replied.

"I didn't piss him off, I found out his secret of world domination, and now he just wants to silence me." Bash replied.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Bob, that politician guy." Bash answered.

"Bob? He wants to take over the world?" Jade questioned.

"Ugh..." Bash spoke.

Bash explained the situation of him and Slash. How they both now had to travel to D.C. to warn Bash's dad and more importantly the President of Bob's plans.

"Wouldn't it be easier to drive there? Or take a plane?" Jade asked.

"Think about it, if we took a vehicle that operated on gas, the assasins would have a clean shot to take us all out by shooting the gas tank. And if we took a plane, we would endanger everyone's lives on that plane!" Bash explained.

"You're right, that would be troublesome..." Jade replied.

"Which is why we're walking there. And it would be a whole lot easier to fight the bad guys out in the open, with elbow space." Bash spoke.

"Yeah right, more like clunched together space..." Slash complained.

"You got something to say!" Bash yelled.

"QUIET! Clearly, you two need me to keep you organized." Jade spoke.

"What?" Bash asked.

"You're kidding right? This trip is way to dangerous for a girl to go on. We can't take care of you while fighting all th-" Slash spoke smugly, but then was interrupted.

In the midst of Slash's sentence, Jade took Slash's arm then twisted into the air, then onto the ground holding him down.

"What was that?" Jade asked the two.

"Uhh...n-nevermind..." Slash spoke in pain.

"Y-your in...heh..." Bash spoke with an uncomfortable smile.

"After all, we were supposed to go out...right?" Jade asked Bash while blushing.

"Huh? ...oh yeah! I did asked to hang out didn't I?" Bash asked.

"Uh-huh!" Jade answered while smiling.

"So we should get going to the next town right?" Slash asked while getting up.

"Right, lets move then!" Bash replied.

"Okay then...oh, you guys go home without me then." Jade told the bus crew.

"Okay then." One answered.

"Alright, careful Jade!" Another spoke.

"Don't worry! I got Bash and a gun!" Jade replied.

"What about me...?" Slash questioned.

"..." Jade glared at Slash.

"We're all friends here, so lets get going!" Bash spoke as he started walking.

So the trio left for the next town over with Jade as a new member to their team. As for the clueless leader, Bash was still getting closer to D.C!

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean!" Bash yelled at the narrator.

Sorry! Until next time!

"HEY!" Bash yelled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Heroes Of Legend

Chapter 5

Today we look at a young boy who sits by himself in the woods, meditating. This slightly dark skin boy, has a troubled look on his face. He has short black hair in a combover. And wears a t-shirt with the imprint of a being known as "Half-face."

Inside his mind, we see the young boy, still meditating. In the background, a bigger version of the boy appears, although he is sad.

"It's no use...we'll never find that book. It's hopeless!" The sad version spoke.

"It'll be fine Orius. We just need to keep looking." The boy spoke.

"We should give up, there's no point." Orius spoke.

"Will you be quiet! It'll be easy!" A voice spoke.

In the background, another big version of this young boy appeared. But this version had a crazy happy expression on his face.

"All we need to do is ask around, our chances of finding it right now are slim. But if we ask complete strangers, we would have a better chance of getting it, if not, maybe we'll get a hint." The crazy happy version spoke.

"That's actually a good idea Sanctum." The boy spoke.

"And if they don't talk, we can BEAT the answers outta them! Hahaha!" Sanctum spoke.

"That's terrible! You're insane!" Orius spoke.

"You should know that by now! Ha!" Sanctum laughed.

The boy in the middle of his mind is sighing, while in the background Orius is complaining, and Sanctum is laughing maniacally. This boy is named Bobby.

Bobby is currently on a journey of mastering the powers of Dark and Light. But in order to do so, he must locate, and study a book titled "DnL." (Dark and Light.)

Bobby is a mysterious kid, and kind of hard to follow. His emotions throw off a ton of people. He is able to call upon two different mind sets known as Orius and Sanctum, making him a stragetic fighter. The two do have a mind for themselves, so Bobby must train their powers of Dark and Light, to make them his own.

Orius, the light side, is a sad personality, mainly worried about danger and health. Orius' powers allow him conjure white flames, and energize wepons with a light aura.

Sanctum, the dark side, is an insane, or crazy happy personality. He is determined for some fun, his kind of fun. Sanctum's powers allow him to heal wounds, and conjure a dark aura sheild.

Bobby is also the desendent of an ancient tribe of people who were known for their two mind sets. Each person had 2 unique mind sets, with their own unique powers, personalities, and names. These people trained the powers they were given from their mind sets in order to protect the land they lived on.

No records have ever shown two persons having alike mind sets. Bobby, however, has Orius and Sanctum, two mind sets that were known long ago to a man known as Half-Face.

Orius and Sanctum share the same powers, personalities, and names, as Half-Face's mind sets. They, however, are not the same mind sets used by Half-Face. Half-Face, used his mind sets to help protect the land, he and his tribe lived on. Unfortunately, a rival tribe shunned the powers of Half-Face's tribe, and fought them for difference.

The tribe fought back, but was brutally beaten. Few members of that tribe survived that battle, and lived on. Since then, there have been few who still carry the power to call upon the mind sets of darkness and light.

After his talk with Orius and Sanctum, Bobby got up, and exited the woods.

Elsewhere...

Bash and friends are walking along a straightforward path, leading them towards a small town.

"Ugh! We've been walking for hours!" Slash complained.

"It seems like we've gone a long way, and we still haven't found a town! I knew we should've stopped at that last city..." Bash spoke.

"I thought we could have made better time if we kept going!" Slash replied.

"Wait, look!" Jade pointed towards the town.

"Oh man! We made it!" Bash exclaimed.

"Come on! Lets run the rest of the way!" Slash suggested.

The trio ran towards the town, and quickly started looking for an inn. But since this town was small, and didn't get many travelers due to the fact that all that there was to see was farmland, there was no inn.

"Did you find one?" Bash asked Jade.

"No, all I could find, were fruit and veggie stands..." Jade answered.

"I...mouldn't...ind...one...eter..." Slash spoke with his mouth full.

"Whats that? What're you eating?" Bash asked.

"Un...yun..." Slash spoke, then held up an onion.

"Ugh,,,disgusting..." Jade spoke.

"Wut? Dey...ore...berry...tasty." Slash spoke.

"Stop talking with your mouth full. Theres gotta be somewhere we can stay." Bash spoke.

"How about we ask that guy?" Jade suggested, pointing to a fruit stand merchant.

"...uh..." Bash spoke.

"*Gulp* Ask someone? You do it..." Slash suggested.

"Fine...i'll ask..." Jade spoke.

Jade then walked up to the merchant across the street and asked the merchant about an inn. The merchant told something to her, then pointed in a direction. Jade then walked back to Bash and Slash.

"Well?" Slash asked.

"He said that if we were looking for somewhere to stay, that we should ask the mayor at town hall, which also happens to be his house. The mayor is very generous and would be more than happy to let us saty at his place." Jade explained.

"Great! We should probably head over there now since its getting late." Bash suggested.

"Alright then, which way is it?" Slash asked.

"That way." Jade pointed.

"Cool, lets go!" Bash exclaimed.

The trio walks to the far side of town, and stop at a road leading to an old mansion on top of a cliff.

"T-thats the town hall?" Slash asked

"The guy said we couldn't miss it..." Jade replied.

"Did he also say that it was a run down haunted mansion?" Bash asked.

"Its not haunted...right?" Slash asked.

"Of course it is!" A voice from behind answered.

The trio jumped and turned around to stare at a brown haired man, with a mustache.

"Who the hell are you?" Jade asked holding onto Bash.

"Why i'm the mayor of this town, and the owner of that run down haunted mansion!" The man spoke.

"I...uh...didn't mean run down and haunted in a bad way...heh..." Bash replied.

"I-is it really haunted?" Slash asked.

"Why yes indeed! By a restless spirit who romes the halls at night." The man replied.

The trio gulped in fear.

"But where are my manners, my name's Thomas, but you can call me mayor!" Mayor explained.

"Uh, okay, i'm Bash, and this is Jade and Slash." Bash replied.

"Hi..." Jade responded.

"Heya" Slash responded.

"Well, it is certantly a pleasure to meet you all! Oh my, it is getting late...but you all are more than welcome to stay at our place tonight! Come in! Come in!" Mayor Exclaimed as he pushed the trio towards the house.

"What?" Slash asked.

"Huh?" Jade replied.

"Wait!" Bash exclaimed

Mayor pushed the trio inside his mansion, while our heroes were thinking through their minds of it being haunted. Then lightning struck the cliff from the dark sky. This night, would certantly be a night to remember.


End file.
